Xmen Evolution : Project Evolution
by KarumA-chan
Summary: Kurt gets kidnapped by scientists who are illigaly working on a secret project for a super soldier army for magneto ( lot of action CHAP 3 IS FIN ! IM NOW BUSSY THINKING CHAP 4)
1. The Beginning

Writer : Asheron.  
  
Disclamer : yeh right i owe the X-men i got them tide up in my basement MHUWHAHAHA ! no realy i don't owe them :p  
  
Project Evolution  
  
Another morning . just like every other morning the same routine . Thats what i thought when i woke up. Kurt stept out of his bed , streched himslef and walked to the mirror. Dude , i hope this won't be one of those super boring schooldays like always ... ; he moaned in himself.  
  
***  
  
kurt got himslef dressed and teleported to the kitchen , but instead of finding his team mathes he found an empty kitchen. Where is everyone ? ; he asked himself. He looked on his watch and then saw that he overslept , he was already 30 minits late. Ooh man , i overslept again ! damn.. Kurt got himself some food and teleported away.  
  
*** the night before ***  
  
somewhere else in a desert a jeep drives up to a pole witch stands near a huge mountain. The jeep stops at the pole and the driver slowly leans forward and the pole starts making an eye scan. The pole then opens a speaker and starts to speak slowly. ....welcome general Wilson...Docter Pentra waits for you in hall 2...you may drive through..... then suddenly the rock dissapears and reveals itself as a hightech secret base witch looks like 3 large boils upside down on a table, the jeeb drove through a gate way and stopped at the entrance of the second hall. General Wilson stepped out of his jeeb and walked inside. Inside the hall he saw al kind of scientists walking around and looking at tubes with al kind of stuff in it. The general walked on untill he heared someone calling his name from behind. He turned arround.  
  
Aah General Wilson i found you , a second ago i thought you where lost.  
  
Well i almost got lost or so i thought , you summoned me for project evolution * he says while looking at his papers * you told me in this letter it was ready to be tested on mutants.  
  
Yes i did if you would follow me General , ill show you ; said the docter.  
  
They both walked to an elevator stepped inside and after the docter pressed in one of the numbers they went underground..  
  
The elevator stopped , opend it's doors and the two of them stepped outside. They were in a lab of some kind , everywhere people where working hard on potions and where trying things on test animals, the docter and the general walked to the end of the hall .  
  
Here it is General , we've tested it on al kind of animals and look * he pushed a button and a screen rolled up and showed a window with behind that a tiger or what looked like a tiger * weve tested it on this tiger here and look it's completely fine it obeys our every command now after we gave a collar if he doesnt obey us we just adjust the painlevel , * the docter picked up a small device and turned the switch a little bit..* The tiger inside began to yell out in pain.  
  
And if the animal still doesn't obey and starts to attack people ? ; asked the General.  
  
Then we let the pain level rise thill he dies * he turned the switch completelly and the tiger inside suddenly dropped himself on the floor and didn't move *  
  
I see , and the side effects ? ; he asked again.  
  
Only a few animals we tested this on chanced in their personality and started to act feral after a while , but aslong we give them this serum they won't have any side effects.  
  
And human testing ?  
  
We already tried it on humans but all of them seem to have no effect on the drug , we were hoping youde give us permission for mutant testing .  
  
Well i'm let with no choice if it has to go this way , but dont take a mutant you can't controll . My team will search for a mutant for youre testing .  
  
***  
  
Kurt had teleported himslef in an allyway near the school so he could walk the remaining part to school without getting seen atleast he thought he wasn't seen. Outside the alley there was a van inside it were some people that where watching screens Of monitors that had been placed arround the neighbourhood to locate mutants. General you have to see this ! ; said one of the people that were watching the screens. ; i think we've found our mutant. The general walked over to the screen witch showed kurt teleport to his location in the allyway. I think youre right , john ; he said. Call the team and prepare to pick up the mutant.  
  
***  
  
Kurt was happy when the schoolday ended. He and kitty walked home and were talking about their boring day.  
  
I'm like so tired and i still got this mountain of homework to finish.  
  
And i still need to learn for my math test tommorow ; Kurt answered.  
  
While they were walking 2 vans stopped in front of them , their doors openend and 2 groups of men came out running and surrounded them both.  
  
Like what is going on here ; kitty said stunning.  
  
I don't know and i think i don't wanna find out .  
  
But before kurt could grap kitty and teleport one of the men shot at him with a dart and kurt fell on the ground moaning .  
  
KURT ! ; screamed kitty.  
  
Then the same man shot a dart at kitty but it wen't through her .  
  
GASMASKS ! ! ! ; screamed one of the men , and grapped a grenade and threw it to kitty after everyone put on a gasmask.  
  
Suddenly there was gas everywhere and kitty couldn't stay focused she fell down she could see the men grap kurt getting back in the vans then she saw the General standing he got himslef inside aswell and drove of.  
  
***  
  
when kitty woke up she heared al kinds of voices she didn't know who's she tried to sit up but she was to weak. When she got a clearer view she saw she was back at the mansion in a hospital bed , in the room where proffesor X , wolverine , beast and jean.  
  
Professor i think she's waking up . ; jean said .  
  
Where am i ; kitty moaned.  
  
Ur back home , it was a good thing Wolverine found you, we were al getting worried about you and kurt. ; said professor X.  
  
Kurt ... i remeber ...They took kurt with them ... ; moaned kitty again.  
  
Who , who took him kitty ; asked the professor. Who , can you remeber anything.  
  
...yes..there was this man..in uniform...he was in charge that was the last thing i saw.  
  
Uumh... i did smell something at the place i found her , it smelled like gas knock-out gas and i found this * Wolverine showed them the dart he found on the floor *  
  
This may be something , Beast will you infestigate the dart , Wolverine search the area , jean inform the team il search kitty's mind for clues.  
  
***  
  
Kurt didn't know how long he was out. Al he knew was that his head hurt like crazy. He looked at his surroundings but couldn't see a thing , when his view cleared up he saw that he was inside a prison cell or something and that he was wearing a new outfit a black leather suit witch cover his whole body and he was wearing a collar. then he heared a miscrophone speaking from above.  
  
Welcome young friend , i see you are awake .  
  
Was ? ; kurt asked  
  
U might ask youreself where you are. Well you are in my lab , Kurt Wagner or should i say Nightcrawler . And don't try to escape the collar arround youre nek will make sure youlle do as youre told and dont try to get it of , if you do the collar will explode and destroy you with it. Now then lets begin our little experiment , we are going to do some tests with you testing youre skills. Then the door opend and several men came inside blindfolded him and dragged him away . Kurt didnt know where he was going al he knew was that this wasn't good.  
  
The men dropped Kurt and took his blindfold. He could see he was in somekind of danger-room it looked just like the one the had at home. He stood up and looked arround , then the voice in the microphone sounded again.  
  
All we want you to do is survive...  
  
Suddenly the walls opened up and showed laserguns behind it , the lasers started to shoot at him non-stop. Kurt could easily dodge them and he jumped all over the place to not get hit. * if only kitty saw me now...* he thought. * ooh well next time bette......* one of the lasers hit kurt on the arm , kurt yelled in pain but didn't have the time to grap his arm the second laser was ready to fire at him so he teleported to the otherside of the room. * oké first things first , the lasers only shoot at me * kurt got a smille on his face * time to kick some laser butt * before the other laser could hit him , kurt teleported on top of one of the lasers , it took a lot of power to hold on cause the machine started to shake like crazy. HEEY OVER HERE ! ! ! SHOOT ME ! ! ! ; he shouted at the other lasers. And just like he asked the other lasers shot at him but before they could hit him he teleported and the shot hit the machine , he did the same thing with the other machines until there was one left. To destroy the last one he pick up a sharp piece of the remaining destroyed machines and teleported on top of the laser , then he smashed the part in the laser causing it to malfunction , the machine started to turn around in circles witch knokked of kurts balance and so he fell on the floor hard and wen't unconcius while the machine exploded.  
  
***  
  
down in his lab mr. Mc Coy was verry bussy with the dart Logan gave him. He was going through al sorts of tests with the liquid inside the dart. Any normal person would get bored in an instand but mr. Mc Coy was fasionated by these things and as long as his friend is missing he won't even hesitate to get some coffee. Looks to me like an ordinary sleeping drug. * he pick up the dart * hm....good structure id say, airodinamic , it's metal is strong and yet as light as a feather ; he said to himself. What's this , it looks like writting he walked over to a microscope and put the dart under it and zoomed in on it * hhm ; he said once again . Shaft Inc. ive never heared of that name before , i think the professor might wan't to know this.  
  
***  
  
Wolverine didn't have much luck. He did have a smell but the scent wasn't really strong , he could easelly lose it if he lost his focus. He stopped a moment , took of his helmet and took a large sniff of the air then the professor started to talk to him through a telepatic link.  
  
Did you find anything Logan ? ; he asked.  
  
Na , no clues though , i am following the scent right now but it's not really strong . Who ever these guys are there good , but im beter.  
  
Good luck then my friend , we'll keep in though.  
  
Logan put on his helmet , started the engine of his motorcycle and drove of.  
  
***  
  
* Mr. Mc Coy entered the professor's room. *  
  
Did he find anything ? ; he asked to the professor.  
  
He has a scent ; the professor answered.  
  
I found something on the dart , a name of a compagny i think i said Shaft Inc. .  
  
* the professor looked up *  
  
Sahft Inc. you say ?..... Shaft Inc. is the name of a millitary lab that excisted a long time ago. It was a secter base where men where working on a secret projedt. The project contained the creation of a war weapon, an unstoppable army of super soldiers. This didn't work though , the serum was so difficult to create and many tests wen't wrong. The worst thing that was that the president didn't know a thing about this, when he found out ad say what was going on for himself he terminated the project it and put the founders, scientists and leaders in prison , but one of the scientist was missing one year ago , but if the gouverment isn't paying for the project this time ...who is ?...  
  
But why would they start this project again ? ; asked Hank. And why did they kidnap Kurt ?  
  
I don't know hank , al i know is that we must find Kurt before it's to late...  
  
***  
  
Kurt slowly opend his eyes , he tried to move but he couldn't move his arms and legs. He was strapped on a chair. He looked around but all he could see was hair lying al over the place. He shook his head but couldn't feel his hair toughing his face , then he knew that it was his hair that was lying on the floor.  
  
Was ist going on?....; he moaned He looked at his arm , the wound was healed but there was now a large scar . Then a man appeared carrying a broom and he started to whipe away all the hair on the floor.  
  
So u'r the guy that cut off my hair ; kurt yelled at him , but the man didn't answer. HEY ! i'm talking to you..... chiks dig the fuzzy dude for several reasons and my hair is one of them.  
  
Then the man turned arround walked over to kurt , slaped him in the face and said ; Did anyone ever tell you , you talk to much ?  
  
Kurt answered with a large smile on his face ; you hit like a girl, after all ife been through do you think that hurts....  
  
The man was ready to slap him againwhen the doors opend and the general walked in.  
  
Thats enough , leave us now ! ; he commanded. So you think youre funny , eh ? thanks to youre testing we now know what all youre powers are ..  
  
You forgot one ; Kurt answered.  
  
Really , and that may be ?  
  
If you rub my belly my feet will start kiking uncontrollably ...; he answered.  
  
The General took one of the injections of the nearest table and pushed it into Kurt's arm before he knew it he was knock-out again.  
  
***  
  
in the generals office , a place where papers lay all over his desk and army trophy's where in every bookcase.  
  
I really must start cleaning this up this place ; the general said to himself.  
  
Suddenly his metalic name sign at the end of his desk started to hover in the air and a figure appeared in the shadow of one of the corners.  
  
Is everything going as plan ? ; it asked.  
  
Yes , sir no one suspects a thing they all think it's all a gouverment operation.  
  
And the patient , how did he do ?  
  
He learns quick . He's fast , smart and will make it after we're done with him ; the general said.  
  
Give him one of the shots tonight . ; the voice commanded.  
  
Tonight ? But we still have some tests to do ! Just do it !  
  
.... Yes sir.  
  
The General left his office.  
  
***  
  
Kurt woke up. He looked around , he was lying on a bed and again he was strapped. He was in a lab , there where devices everywhere , tubbes with creepy stuff in it and devices that were measuring his heartbeat and other stuff he didn't know. Then the general walked in , he was wearing a white lab coat just like the other scientists niside the room.  
  
What is his status ; the general asked.  
  
He's fine and ready sir ; one of the scientists answered.  
  
Give him the first shot !  
  
Shot ? What shot , they can't be serius right.... i gotha get outha here ; Kurt thought in a panicin way.  
  
He tried to teleport but he couldn't the drugs made him to weak to even move his arms up.  
  
Where are my friends when i need them ? ; he asked himself.  
  
One of the scientists picked up a tube with in it a green liquid in it and put it into a injection device , walked over to Kurt and gave him the shot in his left nek side.  
  
Kurt didin't feel any different at first but as the guards dragged him back to his cell he felt asif his heart was going to burst , the pain was undiscripable , every vain in his body was on fire. After a while the pain started to fade away slowly but the remain was still verry painfull. He tried to sleep but all he had where nightmares , when he woke up from another nightmare he found himself lying on the floor on his back. He didn't wan't to sleep anymore all he did now was staring at the celling , thinking abouth his friends and as he did a small tear appeared rolling down his face. 


	2. the Smell Of Freedom

Writer = Asheron , the thing that should not be.  
  
Disclaimer = i don't owe the X-men , it'a not like i got them in my basement .....  
  
***  
  
The days after the first shot where teriblle , still the pain didn't go away. Every day was a torture , he needed to do all kind of experiments such as dodging objects , fighting and something he really hated being trapped inside a room with hopes and poles floating everywhere a room where he needed to keep moving because if he stood still to long he'd get an electric shock. The first time in that room nearly killed him , but after a while it has goten a lot easier. His speed and agility rose a bit every day, he was even getting a bit muscullar and his teleporting abilities where extending , he learned to teleport faster. Eventhough he was getting stronger , his mental condition dropped rapitlly. Every day he hoped for his friends to save him out of this hell , but none came. He spoke to no one anymore. The only friend he had was himself. He felt abandoned by the others, he missed Amanda , he missed his live. All he wanted to do now was to end this all. If it doesn't stop he might even break the collar arround his neck and kil himself in the explosion. He had voices in his head telling him ; break it my friend , be free... Kill them ...kill the ones that caged you like an animal...destroy them.... He fought them every night screaming in his head ; Stop it..stop it...STOP IT.STOP IT....STOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPIT ! But he knew that someday he'd lose that battle..  
  
He grapped his collar , but let it go in an instand , he was affraid , he didn't wan't to die like this even if the voices in hi head told him to.  
  
His instincts where getting more alert , he could easily hear , smell who was coming. He could even see in the dark He got used to walking on four feet , he didn't think it was unhuman to do so anymore.  
  
He heard something , footsteps. It where guards , he could smell those men everywhere. The door opend and 3 guards came in . 2 men grapped Kurt and the third took an injection from his pocket and gave it to Kurt in his right arm. In a few seconds he was knock-out.  
  
***  
  
When he woke up and looked arround he saw that he was in a lab , he was lying strabbed on a bed. For some reason this lab was familliar to him , then he suddenly knew why , he was here before. This was the place where he got his first shot. He still remembers it , the pain he felt that night was awfull.  
  
He's ready ; said one of the scientists and waved at a black mirror in the wall. Kurt knew what was going to happen next , a voice in his head screamed to him to get out now he still could. He tried to break the strabs but they were to strong , then he got an idea he could use his tail to open the locks. He moved his tail toward the locks on the strabs and started to slowly open them it was asif his tail was now a key, this hurt a little bit but it was a small cost for freedom. The locks arround his feet opend as one of the scientists walked toward him with the injection. The injection came closer and closer to his neck and right before it toughed hs skin the locks arround his arms opend. He kiked the scientist backwards against some tables , ran for the door and teleported through it in the hall way. The alarms wen't off but he didn't care. Then suddenly he stopped and grapped his nek , the collar was hurting like crazy he had to break it but if he did he would be destroyd , then he had an idea. He grapped one of the electricity cables and pulled it with all his power , the cable broke and sparks of electricity where flying everywhere.  
  
It is a risk but i must take it; he said to himself. He pushed the cable on his collar and the thing short surcuid and opened. Kurt still dizzy after getting a small shock aswell , pulled of his collar and ran on trying to find an exit. He came to a crossing. He looked to the hall in front, left and right of him , soldiers were running from every hall. He looked back and saw more soldiers coming.  
  
Ini mini myni mo .... in witch hallway will i go. His finger ended at the hall way on the right.  
  
And the winner is n.o. 4. ; he said with a large smile on his face.  
  
Kurt ran to the people in the hall unstopable. The guards started to shoot at him , but he could easely dodge them , he jumped and teleported himself closer when he reappeared he used his tail to hit the guards that were standing in front of the group , they got smacked against the wall knock-out. The other guards didn't know where to fire , kurt teleported all over the place punching and kiking them one by one , when the other guards came in the hallway where he was fighting he grapped one of the pipes of the celing and pulled it untill it broke , smoke came out of the pipe and in no time the whole hallway was covert with smoke. Kurt ( who was the only one that could see through it ) ran down the hallway and soon entered a large room with motor cycles , guns , cars , airplanes and chemical tanks.  
  
If they have airplanes in here than the exit must be here somewhere to... He looked arround and suddenly saw a closed large door , big enough to even let the airplanes through it had a big red button at it's side witch said : open. If that isn't an exit then my name is pixy.  
  
Suddenly there was a small bang and kurt yelled in pain grapping his neck , he pulled something out of his neck. A dart ......; he said. Started to look arround in hope to find something , but he couldn't see clear. No i must stay concius i can't go sleepy now...; he thought. Then he heared footsteps , he turned arround and saw the General and some guards walking up to him.  
  
Do you think id let you go so easily ; the General said. Don't try to get away now Kurt , i know ur getting weak every second the dart contained the second serum we wanted to give you.  
  
Kurt looked arround . there must be some way of getting outha here ; he thought. Then he saw the chemical tanks. Bingo ....  
  
Kurt tried to stand , it was difficult but he manged to get up.  
  
He ran to the motor cycles standing infront of the tanks , he got on one of the bikes started the engine and drove of , he still remebers those lessens of Logan in his spare time. The guards automaticlly started to shoot at him , they missed him and hit the chemical tanks instead , the bullets made holes in the tank and the liquid started to drop out of the tanks. While Kurt was driving the bike his tail picked up a small hamer and he threw it against the big red button and the doors slowly opend. STOP SHOOTING YOU FOOLS ! ; the general shouted. But to late one of the bullets hit a motor cycle and it exploded , the flames toughed the chemical liquid and the flames followed the liquid inside the tank. Kurt drove outside, he drove as fast as he could then suddenly he heared a big BANG from behind him , he looked up and saw that the second hall of the base was exploded and that the holoprojector arround the base mall- functioned , he looked forward and teleported himself and the bike to the other side of the vence.  
  
***  
  
Logan looked up , he was in a bar drinking something when suddenly the windows were starting to shake it was as if there was an earthquake. He walked outside and saw a huge ball of fire and smoke coming from the desert. He walked back inside to the man behind the bar.  
  
What's out there in the desert over there * he pointed at the large smoke cloud and glowy horizon*.  
  
Nothing ; the man answered. Only desert that's all i know ...  
  
Logan turned arround walked back outside , took on his helmet and started his engine. He took a sniff of the air and spoke to himself with a small smile; ...nightcrawler..... And drove of in the desert.  
  
***  
  
Kurt was still driving on his bike even though the pain in his head was rissing he wouldn't give up , he could hear something from behind , he looked back and saw that the millitary was following him in jeeps they were shooting at him. He looked back in front of him and saw a ravine , he rose his speed and drove right of the cliff . he teleported himself several meters from the other side of the cliff he was getting tired all that teleporting was starting to drain his strenght. Then he saw something ... he didn't know if it was an enemy or a friend but one thing was fore sure it smelled familiar. Suddenly kurt fell of his bike , the pain in his head was getting to strong to handle , he saw the bike driving up to him and he felt himself getting pulled on it next thing he knew was that he was driving away. 


	3. Silence Before The Storm

Writer : Asheron , The Thing That Should Not Be.  
  
Disclamer : bla bla bla jekkedy smekkedy etc. Nope i dont owe the X-men...  
  
***  
  
A small voice in his head said ; I must get out.... Kurt opend his eyes , he was in a tube. He felt his face , a mask was covering it. Suddenly he was back in his cell , lying on his bed starring at the ceiling , then he was back in the institute standing in his room and before he knew it he was standing in a training room , lasers appeared from the walls and other machines appeared witch were shooting objects at him. One of the machines shot metallic ropes at him. The ropes grapped him automatically and he was stuck. He teleported out of the ropes , when he reappeared he didn't see the laser behind him. It shot and hit him in the back. Kurt fell forward and got grapped by metallic ropes again. He was in pain , couldn't breathe and started to panic every laser in the room was ready to shoot at him.  
  
Nein....nein , i can't die like this ! ; he screamed.  
  
The machine were loading and made a click-click sound.  
  
Nein....  
  
The lasers fired.  
  
NEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIINNNN ! ! !  
  
***  
  
kurt calm down !  
  
when Kurt's vieuw cleared up he saw that he was sitting up straight in a bed and saw a familiar face starring at him.  
  
Storm ? ; he asked. Vas happend , Vhere am i ?  
  
Youre on the black-bird kurt , Wolverine found you in the desert and contacted the professor , we picked you two up. We'll talk later , first you must rest.  
  
Kurt lay down again , he looked as Ororo walked out of sight , then he closed his eyes and wen't back to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Storm entered the cockpit.  
  
And how is he doing ; the professor asked. I heared he woke up.  
  
His condition isn't stable yet ; Storm answered. i don't know what those guys did to him but by the looks of it , it wasn't good.  
  
I won't enter his mind yet it's to risky if his condition isn't stable .  
  
I don't think hell be stable in a long time ; Logan said. It will take some time to accept his new looks , when i found him he was still blue now he's dark blue.  
  
***  
  
Kurt didn't know how long he slept , when he woke up he heard some people were talking loudly and exciting . he recognized the voices* he smiled * it were Kitty and Evan.  
  
HEY K-man glad to see youre awake ; Evan said with a big smile on his face while he and Kitty walked inside.  
  
Well let's just say , i couldn't sleep.  
  
Kitty walked to the side of his bed and sat down on the chair right next to it.  
  
We were all like super worried about you , what happend ? ; she asked.  
  
Kurt sighed and said ; I'm not really ready yet to tell anyone.  
  
Oké , but you must know that were always there for you . kitty lay her hand on his hand.  
  
By the way k-man youve got another visitor. ; Evan interrupted.  
  
KURT ! ; a voice screamed.  
  
Amanda came running in and started to hug Kurt untill he couldn't breathe anymore.  
  
Amanda do you mind i'm choking here...; Kurt said.  
  
Ooh sorry ; she answered and let go of Kurt. I was so worried.  
  
She looked him in the eyes and said ; What did they do to you .  
  
What they did to me ? ; he thought.  
  
Then the professor came walking in.  
  
Time's up everyone , Kurt needs his rest you can visit him tommorow. ; he said to the students.  
  
Aaw already ? ; Evan asked. Can't we stay a little bit longer , professor ?  
  
No Evan , you heared what the professor said ; Storm said while she walked inside and put a plate with some food and water on the table standing next to Kurt's bed. Evan , Kitty and Amanda wen't out side and waved a last time.  
  
Storm walked out again.  
  
How are you feeling today Kurt ? ; the professor asked.  
  
I'm feeling fine , i'm still a little bit tired thats all ; he answered.  
  
Kurt sat up straight and tried to get out of bed , he managed to get out but he still was weak , he walked to a mirror and looked at himself his face made a scary expression.  
  
Vas ? he thought ; Vas happend to me . Is that me starring back or is it someone else. His face was now dark blue and his eyes were more yellow then before , you couldn't see his pupils any more his eyes were only yellow.  
  
Don't worry abouth youre looks Kurt ; the professor said . Mr. Mc coy is already bussy making an antidote and i'm sure the others won't mind.  
  
Kurt turned arround and walked back to his bed lay down and got back to sleep.  
  
***  
  
The professor wen't back to his office he looked out of the window and didn't see a raven landing in the middle of the room behind him.  
  
Welcome Mystique ; he suddenly said and the raven turned intothe blue skinned woman.  
  
Im not here for tea Xavier ; she said . How is he doing ?  
  
The boy is stabel for now . we don't yet know what happend to him but we'll find out , we'll keep a close eye on him , don't worry.  
  
There are a lot of reasons for me to be worried , he's my son ; she said a litttle bit angry.  
  
I know he's youre son , i'll tell you if anything is wrong ; the professor answered and when he turned arround he saw that Mystique was gone.  
  
Then Logan walked inside.  
  
I smelled Mystique , i thought it would be wise to check before annything happens. ; he said.  
  
She was worried that's all , he is her son , i can live with her thoughts ; he answered.  
  
I was thinking , is it possible that this has something to do with the mutant experiments Magneto did with Kurt when he was a baby . ; Logan asked.  
  
I don't know my friend , but there is a chance ; the professor answered. And both watched the sundown out the window.  
  
*** the next day 4.00 PM ***  
  
Scott , Rogue , Jean , Evan and Kitty walked to the hospital wing to the room where Kurt lay . Scott knocked on the door and asked ; Kurt , are you awake ?........  
  
But there was no answer , Scott opend the door and walked inside.  
  
He's not here ; he said . We must find him , split up and search the mansion.  
  
The team split up and wen't looking for him .  
  
Scott walked to the danger room control center and then saw Kurt inside the danger room training dodging machines with chain saws at the end. Scott walked to the controlls and pusses a red button. Slowly the chainsaws and machines stopt moving and Kurt stood still scratching his head. Then Scott walked to the speaker and spoke a little bit angry ; Are you crazy ?  
  
Kurt looked up to the control room.  
  
You could get youre self killed out there ; Scott continued but before he could yell on Kurt teleported in the controll room.  
  
Vas ? ; he asked. I feel fine , i just needed some excersise.  
  
Right , and excersise for you is in the danger room on a level even higher than Wolverine's record ?! ; Scott asked back.  
  
I tried the other levels , but they were to easy . This is the only level that isn't super easy it still was easy. ; Kurt said back a little bit angry.  
  
This isn't that training center you were in , you know ! ; Scott yelled . I don't know what those guys did to you but by the looks of it.......  
  
You will never know how it was in there ! ; Kurt yelled back and he teleported out of the room.  
  
Jean entered the controll room asking ; What is going on here , i heared you yelling and then i heard Kurt and then BAMF !  
  
He had a fight ; Scott answered a little bit depresive. I yelled at him because he was training while he was supposed to rest , i wish i could make it up...  
  
Don't worry he'll get over it , you didn't really say something that hurt him right ? ; Jean asked but Scott's expression wasn't really lightning up . Right ? ...... Oké what did you say ? Tell me..  
  
I said this wasn't that training center he was in ; Scott said. Will you tell the other's that Kurt isn't missing , i'll go find him and talk to him.  
  
Oké , good luck ; Jean said while walking out of the controll room.  
  
***  
  
Kurt was sitting on a balcony starring at the sundown , he turned arround and saw that Scott was walking over to him.  
  
I have nothing to say to you ; he said to Scott.  
  
Well i do have something to say to you , i wan't to apologize for what i said. ; He said. I didn't understand what you've been through ... I wasn't thinking ... I was worried.  
  
Apologize accepted ; kurt answered.  
  
Friends ? ; Scott held out his hand.  
  
Friends. ; Kurt said and shaked Scott's hand with his own .  
  
I got an idea , let's go to a movie ; Scott asked.  
  
That's a great idea ; Kurt said exciting.  
  
I'll ask the other's we'll meet downstairs.  
  
And Scott ran of...  
  
I'm happy this nightmare ist over ; Kurt said and teleported himself downstairs to the mainhall.  
  
*** in an appartment down in th center of a large city ***  
  
A phone rang and we see that on the desk a helmet is standing next to the phone. Someone picks up the phone ad starts to speak.  
  
......  
  
.......yes , i already know he got away.........  
  
.........i know where he is........not yet i'll bring him back...... his mother doesn't have to know........and i don't need any back- up......we'll meet at the base , he only destroyed the second hall we still have 2 left with the same equipment ......don't worry...we'll see each other soon professor Pentra.....beep beep beep......  
  
he hung up the phone and picked up his helmett , put it on and walked to the balcony out of the shadows and we see that this person is Magneto.  
  
Well then , i guez we'll see each other sooner than planned my little blue friend ; he said and he jumped of the balcony and flew away. 


	4. 4 The Meeting

X-men Evolution : Project Evolution  
  
Writer : Asheron , The Thing That Should Not Be.  
  
Disclamer : not own...  
  
Summary : Kurt gets kidnapped by scientists who are illigaly working on a secret project for a super soldier army for magneto. Chap 4 = up !  
  
Chapter 4 : The Meeting  
  
it has been days now, Kurt started picking up his old scholwork and he even started to go to school again, yet something wasn't right, Amanda was backing away from him everytime they got close... he started to have doubts about it, it bothered him a lot, it made him feel asif he was a monster that nobody trusted, the others were all being nice and all but deep inside he felt asif they were a bitt scared of him... the sun was shinning in his face as he walked to school with a troubled mind, he was hapy to have his image inducer back, it made things feel asif nothing had happened. Kurt walked up the steps of the school and went to class.  
  
class was boring as always but he had a lot of catching up to do, he tried to stay focussed but Amanda's reaction still went through his mind  
  
' What did they do to you '  
  
it was all he could hear in his head, she spoke those words asif he had changed into something she didn't trust asif he wasn't "Kurt" anymore but some stranger with the same voice and mind. Kurt didn't notice that the schoolbell rang, and the other kids in his class started to leave, the teagher walked over to him tapping him on the shoulder.  
  
"Kurt Wagner... I don't want to interubt your daydreaming scene but school is out... "  
  
Kurt snapped back to reality as he looked up at the teagher.  
  
"im verry sorry, I just zoned out... "  
  
"just don't let it happen the next time you have class... or it will be straight to the princibal "  
  
Kurt packed his books and walked out of the classroom, he stopped at his locker where he wanted to get his other books, but then he noticed a small paper lying on top of the small pile, it was a message, Kurt picked it up and started to read it.  
  
Dear Kurt, Meet me after school on the rooftop, so nobody is able to see us...  
  
Kurt put the letter in his pocket as he packed the rest of his books, he didn't know who wrote the letter and curiosity overtook him, he looked around if nobody was able to see him and he teleported to the rooftop. The wind blew in his face as he got there, it was a cold breeze but he liked the wind in his fur, he hadnt felt it for a long time.  
  
"Kurt ? "  
  
he turned around and saw Mystique, she was wearing her white outfit and was walking over to him.  
  
"what do you want Mystique "  
  
"cant a mother check up on her son after being worried sick ? "  
  
she was right about that, for a moment he'd forgot that she was his mother, but he didn't know that she was worried sick, he didn't think about the part that she might even care about him.  
  
"how are things now.. "  
  
Kurt didn't look up in her eyes he starred at the ground trying to find the words that he needed to answer.  
  
"..good.. "  
  
"c'mon , don't be like that, I may be youre enemy but im still your mother , a mother has the right to know how thinsg ar going with her son "  
  
by that Kurt looked up to her, Mystique had tears in her eyes and a sad look on her face, a trick ? ... maybe but it looked to real to be a trick...  
  
"please turn of that inducer and let me see you the way you are.. "  
  
Kurt didn't know what to do he just starred in his mothers eyes.  
  
"..Please ? "  
  
Kurt pushed the button on his inducer and the machine shut off revealing him the way he was. He was waiting for a reaction like.. what happened or what did they do to you, but he got none. His mother was starring at him as she walked closer then Mystique did the most unexpected thing... she hugged him and started to cry, this was the first time this had ever happened.  
  
"thank god.. "  
  
Kurt didn't know what to do he just stood there as Mystique slowly let go of him.  
  
"thank god ? "  
  
"I was worried that they did something else to you "  
  
"they ? who are "they" tell me mother, I now know that you know more then you are telling me ! "  
  
"I cant tell it to you , not now, now is not the time, you should be heading back to the school before Xavier starts noticing that you have been gone for a while "  
  
Kurt nooded and asked : "when will I see you again then "  
  
"not for some time "  
  
with that Mystique turned into a raven and started to fly away, leaving kurt behind alone on the rooftop, confussed.  
  
A.N. : yes I have been picking up the story HOORAY ! Im going to check out the spelling and type ways of the other chaps, the schoolbell is ringing so im outha here !  
  
R&R people ! 


End file.
